This invention relates generally to a masonry veneer anchor system and, more particularly, to a masonry veneer anchor system of the same general type as disclosed in Lopez U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,984. Such a system is used to establish a positive lateral load connection between an outer masonry veneer wall and an inner structural supportive wall.
In the system disclosed in the Lopez patent, one end portion of a self-drilling, self-tapping stud is screwed into a stud holder formed by a generally cylindrical barrel having an integral, tongue-like driving head on one end thereof. An eye for a wire tie is formed through the driving head while cutting elements are formed on the end of the barrel opposite the head.
The stud is adapted to be driven by a power-rotated socket which is sized and shaped to telescope into driving engagement with the driving head of the stud holder. When the stud is driven, it drills through a layer of insulation on a supportive wall and then drills and taps into the supportive wall itself. During driving of the stud, the cutting elements on the barrel of the stud holder drill a counterbore in the insulation to receive the barrel so as to cause the barrel to seat itself and the stud tightly in the insulation and the supportive wall.
After the stud and the stud holder have been driven, one portion of a wire tie is threaded through the eye of the driving head while another portion of the wire is embedded in the mortar or other cementitious material of a masonry veneer wall disposed alongside the supportive wall. The wire tie provides a positive lateral load connection between the masonry veneer wall and the supportive wall.